


Alternate Perceptions Of Reality: A Story of Spider-Man Love & Hate

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Video Game)
Genre: 2099, Alchemax, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Noir, Amazing Spider-Man, And then that healing factor, Awesome Peter, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Big bad baddie in the middle, Butt Slapping, Clash of Peter Parker incarnations, Daily Bugle, Deadpool is a smartass, Declarations of lust, Doc Ock is a woman, F/M, Good Peter, Hurt, M/M, Multiple Mary Jane Watsons, Multiple Universes Colliding, Napoleon Complex, Sassy Peter, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform, Ultimate Spider-Man has Heterochromia, Venom is kinda cool, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson loves Peter, Yelling, he always is a smartass, he looks like Ryan Reynolds and a Shar pei dog, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using some of the beautiful tools of universe colliding brought to us through the strangely amazing video game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, four different Spider-Men are brought together in for a life changing battle that will ultimately alter history and create an interesting dynamic as three Peter Parkers and a Miguel O'Hara try to work everything out and get back to their own worlds before the timelines are completely destroyed. </p>
<p>Oh, and Deadpool...that crazy merc jumped on one of the Spidermen and so due to those circumstances he gets to play along and torment multiple Spiders, his favorite past time. </p>
<p>All is not what it seems...or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Section 1: Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099

**Author's Note:**

> I'm American, I have no beta, and I am really bored....so I am sorry about that.

I awoke to see the man I loved staring out our apartment window into the world he hated even more than I did. This was the life we chose, albeit not all of it had ever been a a sort of option. Alchemax and the Public Eye had destroyed this once great city. Both Martin and I knew that despite the magnificent skyscrapers, this place was nothing more than wasted, crumbling ash. An empire built on the dead. 

"Do you know what the stupidest thing you have ever done is?" He turned to me and asked, his hazel eyes appearing slightly more green in the light of the window. His eyes were always able to trap me, taking away my ability to evade him and his question.

"Hiding you in my apartment when clearly all you want to do is be free?"

"That isn't a proper answer, Miguel, and you know it," 

"Then please do tell me what that stupid thing was,"

"You stayed with that no good company for four years, even after you discovered what they were doing with genetic testing," As he spoke, I admired his hair. I wanted to move somewhere far from here where the sun wasn't completely hidden by the buildings and roads that towered past the horizon. His short, auburn hair would be so beautiful in natural light. 

"I am a geneticist, at the time I wasn't all that worried about what they were doing in legal or moral terms. I was just happy to have a job in that field of work."

"And now you are running around the city every night, risking your life to stop them." He walked over to me and placed his hands on either side of my face. "You aren't my Miguel anymore, my Miggy, yet, you have never been happier. Do you know who you are now?" 

I nodded, nuzzling against one of his hands ever so slightly. "I do, my dear Watson, but perhaps you wouldn't mind reminding me?"

"You are Spider-Man," He muttered before kissing my forehead. "And enough with the Sherlock Holmes jokes, they are getting really old."

"I'm not making any promises," I laughed. Against all odds, I was blessed.

There was a loud, prominent screeching noise followed by a crash and shattering glass. I slung a web out to grab my camera as I rushed towards the window Martin had been standing by earlier. I used the SLR to get a closer look at the action.

A woman with mechanical arms was creating vast amounts of chaos and destruction on a lower level of the city. Day or night, I wasn't going to stand for this. That spidey sense of mine was definitely tingling. 

"What is that?" I mumbled.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is very wrong," As I turned away from the window, ready to grab my suit and jump into the action, a falling sensation took over me. Then everything went black.

Darkness surrounded my person. There was no distracting and sexy Martin James Watson. Certainly, there was no woman with mechanical arms, whom I was almost painfully sure was Dr. Octavius, rampaging through New York City. What was this? 


	2. Part 1: Section 2: Peter Parker/Ultimate Spider-Man

There was exactly twenty three hours, thirty five minutes, and fifteen seconds until I was supposed to get on a plane for London. I knew this, but I hadn't packed anything and I was busy chasing down an old friend. I say old friend in a loose way because we had lost touch soon after he tried to kill me. 

Most people would probably avoid someone who was hell bent on destroying them like the plague, but not I. I knew deep down inside that Harry was still the only person in this world who knew me better than I knew myself. Well, Mary Jane knew me better than I knew myself, but she was my wife so that was sort of a given.

Anyways, I could really use Harry's brand of friendship and intellect since my marriage was undergoing some issues caused by a rather unfortunate roadblock. Mary Jane was pregnant with our first and second child. That would have been fine and dandy, except for the fact that she had recently started exhibiting signs of spider-like abilities. Sure, I understood that the radioactive bastard that bit me transformed my genetics, but I never imagined it would transfer so strongly to my offspring that their mother could technically call herself Spider-Woman.

Harry was smart, not that I wasn't. But still, he was the son of a man who had made great strides in the areas of genetics. I needed help, even if it was from the Green Goblin.

There he was. On the rooftop of the old Oscorp building, go figure. 

I dropped in behind him, using my quiet ability to move quickly. I yanked off my mask and ruffled my wavy brown hair so it would be less of a disaster.

"Harry Osborn," I said, hoping to attract his attention.

He spun around, contemplating his hover-board's current placement. I didn't blame him. We had bad blood and I had taken to using my black suit.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" He asked in a hiss.

I placed my hands on my hips and smirked. "Can't a guy who can climb up buildings visit a friend who can fly on to buildings using a device that seriously resembles a purple surfboard."

"Cut the crap, Parker, what is going on?"

"I was hoping that we could reconcile our differences, you could help out MJ, and perhaps go for a few days without trying to kill me. If that is possible." I explained.

He lifted his mask off. "What is wrong with MJ?"

"She has spidey senses," I shrugged.

"Interesting, did you bite her?"

"No, but she is pregnant. I think that may have something to do with it."

"Oh," He took a deep breath. "That is probably the case. Uh, I guess we can go take a look. That is, as long as you stop looking at me like that. I have had to deal with your creepy ass heterochromia since you got bit in high school."

"No trying to kill each other?"

"No, I suppose not," 

I looked down. That was fair enough.

He jumped on his hover-board and I swung from building to building. Obviously, we put our head gear back on. Things were looking up for me. MJ wouldn't be able to stay mad, especially with a familiar face around.

Suddenly, I couldn't use my webs. I was free falling towards the streets below. It was the scariest feeling I had ever experienced. I was paralyzed.

Then everything went black. My world was gone.


	3. Part 1: Section 3: Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir/Eyes Without A Face

The streets were quiet. Almost too quiet. I didn't like it, not one bit. Nights like tonight made me nervous. Even more so when I knew that my sweet Mary Jane was out and about on the town, looking for the next big story. The streets of New York were no place for a beautiful woman such as herself to be roaming. I had every right to worry.

I had used to think that there was no justice in this world. There were only two types of people, the unemployed and the criminal. My block had plenty of both. Recently though, things were changing for what I hoped was the good. It was all thanks to a mystical eight legged creature.

I will always remember that night, especially on nights like this quiet one. Mary Jane and I were following the devilish Hammerhead and his gang. Up close, on the job research is what she called it. I called it downright risky. I was a photographer, she was a freelance journalist publishing under a man's name. The scoop was not so important that either of us should have been walking into deadly territory, but I also could not say no to her.

Most people would have gotten caught spying on one of the Osborn family's division fish heads, but not Mary Jane and I. We were careful. We had to be. Because it was just that risky. Even with all of our careful planning and my certain complaining there was nothing that could have prepared us for what happened. I was bit by a very peculiar spider. The bite ruined the night, the lightheaded feeling combined with the intense pain had us headed back to the apartment prematurely.

The spider's bite gave me some rather interesting abilities. I was stronger, faster, equipped with stealth, and my wrists shot out webs. I even found myself shooting them at the wall. Now, if only I could get them to stop splattering everywhere.

"Peter!" Mary Jane shouted. Apparently, her mission was cut short.

"Yes, Mary Jane?" 

"I finally figured out what you can do, who you can be!" She exclaimed. I don't think I had ever seen her so happy.

"Who should I be?" I asked.

"Spider-Man, vigilante," She said with excitement present in her pretty voice. Her wild gestures confirmed it. My sweet, brunette journalist was terribly and wonderfully batty.

"Spider-Man? Seriously? You think I should be a Spider-Man?" I was sure I had the sound of disbelief in my voice.

"Not a Spider-Man, thee Spider-Man. A masked vigilante with spider abilities, protecting the citizens of New York City from evil. You can finally take down the mobster who killed your Uncle Ben."

I threw my hands up in the air, cautiously to avoid any potential web shooting since I had yet to master that component, and shouted. "Mary Jane, people do not run around wearing masks while trying to take down big city baddies! They just don't do it!"

"But, what I am trying to say, Peter, is that you could be that person!" She kissed my forehead lightly. "You could be that person. That good person. Despite what you think, you are the purest human I know. You have changed things, for the better." 

I sighed. I honestly did not think there was much hope for the city in its current state. However, I did believe in the power of good and all that it was capable of. I was slightly superior when compared to the average human. Perhaps, Mary Jane was right. If all else failed I did have a revolver for backup.

"I don't have a mask," 

"Your Uncle, a Great War airman, certainly he had something. We could look in those dusty old boxes. There is also that fedora Gwen bought you. We can do this, Spider-Man!"

I nodded. "We can do this,"

The next few hours were spent on my image. I was eyes without a face. Fully and forever the bug. I was not sure what I had gotten myself into, but I was pretty much okay with it.

Peter Parker no more. Now, I was Spider-Man.

Now I had to make a real name for myself. I just needed to figure out how. 

I hid in the shadows. Stealth and agility. I moved quickly like a creepy spider. It was incredible. That is, until I slipped and fell from a fire escape, my trench coat catching on the edge of the ladder.

Then it was black. 

Then there was, nothing.


	4. Part 1: Section 4: Peter Parker/Amazing Spider-Man

"If you don't stop clicking that pen I am going to break it," Mary Jane grumbled, apparently unable to accept the fact that my clicking of the pen was actually aiding my thinking process.

I continued to click the pen, until I realized just how annoying the sound actually was. I couldn't believe I had gone on doing it that long.

I handed her the pen. "Take it, do something with it. I can't handle the noise it is making."

She grabbed the pen, clicking it one last time so it would still write the next time I tried to use it. "You alright, Peter?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I'm fine, never better,"

"That is clearly a lie. Don't you know better by now then to lie to me?"

I allowed the front legs of the chair I was sitting in to drop to the floor. Out of stupidity, or some other impulse driving force, I rose from my seat and walked over to the window. My mind was not in the right place right now, it probably would never be again. The past week had definitely impacted the life of the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

"What are you thinking about?" My beautiful fiance asked. 

I felt bad since I had no intentions of answering her honestly. How could I? To tell her that I had a strange encounter with a red and black clad mercenary with a smart ass mouth who was completely dominating my thoughts would just worry her. I had to come up with something else, something better.

And, I needed to get Deadpool off of my mind. So badly.

"Mercenaries," That was stupid and not at all what I had planned to say.

"What?"

"A mercenary," I put my face in my hands and groaned. "Deadpool,"

"The guy that took over the television broadcast the other day? With the swords?"

"Yeah, he has me at my wits end. I don't know how to deal with him. He can go toe-to-toe with me on almost everything. I need to one up this guy." Or, ya know, I could tell her the truth.

That unfortunate tingle that only meant one thing came. It was time to suit up. 

I cocked my head to the side. There was at least a seventy-five percent chance that this assailant was the mouthy one himself. Everyday for the past five he had caused some sort of chaos for me. How like him to not deviate from the pattern?

Mary Jane pursed her lips. "Do you need to go?"

I nodded, already grabbing my suit. "Yup,"

She pulled me into a kiss right before I put on my mask. "Make sure you bring yourself back to me in one piece. I would hate for those blues to leave me."

I laughed, then I jumped out the window. It was time to find him. 

It didn't take long for me to locate the man. He was already waiting for me. He knew me well enough to know exactly where I would be. He probably even knew just how long it would take to reach him. Deadpool made me nervous.

He was leaning up against a wall, giggling about something as usual. My first instinct was to find out what it was. Unfortunately, there was no way to determine how exactly I would be able to accomplish that task.

"Hey, Spidey! How is it hangin? Wait, let me guess, a little to the left? I kid. I kid. You know I love you, Neighborhood Buggy!" Pool rambled as he reached back to touch his one of his katana blades. It wasn't as secure as it looked.

"Cut the crap, Deadpool, what do you want?" I asked.

"I only wanted to see you. I just can't live without you. You complete me. My life is less boring now. Without you, I am nothing." The Merc sang over dramatically. 

"There you go again. Can you seriously do anything serious? Or is it always fun and games with you?"

He grabbed a sword and stabbed the gravel on the rooftop. He used it to swing forward and propel himself toward me. Though he couldn't see it, I was raising an eyebrow up at him. I was not impressed by his demented antics. The man was certifiably insane and if he wasn't then he was damn near close.

Maybe I was a little impressed. His agility was incredible for someone of his size. His musculature was quite impeccable. Strange, yet somehow beautiful.

"It isn't always, but it definitely can be," He sighed rather loudly. "Without fun and games, life is so BOORING!"

"You are ridiculous,"

"So?"

"Pretty ballsy for a man who never takes off his mask," I snickered.

"Pretty ballsy for a man who is pretending to be a photographer,"

I was silent. He wasn't supposed to know anything about who I actually was. That put MJ at risk. I wasn't pretending to be a photographer, I was a photographer.

"Something eating you, Peter?" He asked me. The wickedly sarcastic sound in his voice made my skin crawl. He was lucky that I was not feeling in a very murderous mood.

"I really, really don't have time for this,"

He stepped closer to me, bridging the gap more and more. Suddenly, he was almost touching the full length of my body with his. Things were getting a bit awkward, but I had no where to go. I could jump backward, but the angle he was at now would allow him to grab me if I did. Deadpool was a royal pain in the ass.

As if I didn't already know.

"My name is Wade, by the way, if you were wondering," He laughed.

Then he pushed me over the ledge. Still laughing. He still had a tight hold of his blade and now my arm. 

Then it became dark. 

 


End file.
